Heretofore, distalizing molars has normally been accomplished with appliances that require good patient cooperation. For example, it has been well known to distalize molars through the use of headgear apparatus. Such headgear apparatuses include a face bow that is worn externally of the mouth and needs to be placed by the patient during times of wearing the appliance. It is also known that headgear appliances apply relatively heavy discomforting forces that sometimes inhibit the patient from wearing the headgear. Obviously, if the headgear appliance is not worn by the patient, it will not be effective in accomplishing the distalization of molars. It is also known that headgear apparatus can cause serious patient injuries due to face bow displacement.
Magnets have also been used to distalize molars, but use of such systems requires the use of bulky devices which are sometimes discomforting to wear and impair the facial profile. Moreover, the magnets produce substantially greater forces that can be uncomfortable.